


another pov

by JaneDoe33



Series: Stiles Whump [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsty Scott, Angsty Stiles, Bromance, Depressed Stiles, Gen, Mental Health Issues, POV Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Feels, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott feels guilty, Scott feels inadequate, Scott is in denial, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski has an Eating Disorder, Stiles Stilinski is a Mess, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe33/pseuds/JaneDoe33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Scott as clueless as he seems about Stiles?TRIGGER WARNING.I don't own any of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another pov

Scott lies a lot. Mostly to himself. ( _It doesn't count if it's only to himself right _? ) He tells himself that he can protect everyone,keep everyone alive somehow so long as they keep trying. They just have to _try _.Stiles has to try. Except he doesn't seem to be trying very hard lately.____  
  
Scott pretends not to see the purple hollows under Stiles' eyes, the faint tremor in his bony fingers, his slowing heartbeat (when it isn't rabbit fast that is- it seems to swing from one extreme to the other- rather like their lives.Either/ or. Black or white. ) . Scott tries not to look as his best friend gets skinnier and skinnier because as long as they didn't talk about it or even think about it, it would be fine. Because, Scott doesn't know how to fix this , because this can't be ripped apart with claws and teeth and true alpha status. If there were a problem , that is. Which there isn't.  
  
So he goes to school and attends pack meetings at Derek's place and is jovial and cheerful and optimistic as only Scott can be, does his best to keep Stiles away from the mêlée, away from homicidal werewolves, kanimas, druids, you name it, because Stiles is his brother and he can't lose Stiles. Stiles,who is brave and fragile and twice as scared as the rest of them and still puts his own life on the line every time-- Stiles who smells more and more like low level panic and sadness every time he sees him( _Scott winces _) and Scott has a nagging suspicion it has something to do with him-- for how could Stiles not feel this way,when their lives are under constant threat,when he would have been so much better off if he had never gotten involved in the first place?__  
  
Scott tries not to think about it too much for he is too selfish to completely cut ties and too afraid to let Stiles be fully involved ( _except that he does it anyway.How does he do it _?) . So he hovers uncomfortably in this no man's land and tries not to look too closely at the baggy clothes on Stile's skinny body, his rail thin arms, forced smiles and empty eyes ( _and everyday he hates himself a little more _. )____  
  
He draws away, does his best to give Stiles as much space as he needs-- busies himself with other things( _there is no shortage of things to worry about in Beacon Hills, lucky them _).__  
  
He occupies himself with Deaton and Derek and Peter, does his best to put Isaac at ease, make him feel welcome and part of the pack. (Just because he is a shitty friend to Stiles, doesn't mean he has to be that way with _everyone _.)__  
  
So when Stiles passes out in class,and he rushes him to hospital ( _this at least he can do right,no problem _) he tries desperately not to think of what this means, and what really led up to it because that doesn't - _can't _\- bear looking into too closely. Stiles will be fine. Stiles maybe missed a couple of meals, nothing to worry about ( _even if he is hooked upto a saline drip _), Stiles can make it up again in no time,easy peasy. Stiles is going to be fine.______  
  
When Stiles wakes up, his first thoughts are of his father because of course, Stiles will always, _always _worry about others before himself - Scott calms him down,listens to his racing heart slow,heads off the impending panic attack.The sad,sickly sweet smell (can smells have colours?) that Scott has grown to know and hate fades for a little while. Stiles still smells sick but he doesn't smell as depressed anymore. Right here,right now he is happier and more at peace and Scott should count his blessings right?Every little helps.__  
  
( _later he must decide whether to snap ties with Stiles entirely -he can hardly bear to think of it, but what choice does he have? But for now, he gets to enjoy a few stolen minutes with his best friend, guilt free _)__


End file.
